I Saw Her First Blue Ink in Red Letters Part 2
by k3josai
Summary: When Clark Kent finally realized his feelings towards his friend and co-worker – Lois Lane, she already decided to let go of her own feelings towards him and moved on with her life. Can Clark change her mind? Or is it Oliver’s turn?


Title: I Saw Her First

Follow–up for the story: Blue Ink in Red Letters (Lois's POV)  
Author: k3josai  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Clois (Mainly Clark's POV except for **bold paragraphs** – third person POV)  
Spoiler: Not so much… A future fic…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are owned by DC Comics, CW & WB. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

Author's notes: Can be read separately from Blue Ink in Red Letters (A Sad Love Letter) from Lois's POV but I suggest to read that one too to appreciate I Saw Her First completely. This story was written before the start of season 9. Real-life situations made my first betareader and me so busy as a result this story took months before it came out… drvr8, I'm so thankful for the advices. Though we didn't finish to write this story together, you were generous to answer my questions despite of your tight schedule, thank you very much. Lilah/Lily1986/Luckiegurll, maraming salamat… Thank you very much for doing the betareading part. Without your aid, this story can't be posted this year. Thanks for the immediate response for my cries of help. lol!^_^

Dedication: To the Cloisers, this fic is for you! Para sa mga Filipino Clois fan, iniaalay ko rin ito para sa inyo. ^_^ Ang lalim naman… hahaha!^_^

Themes for this fanfic are available through my youtube account: k3mylois

Clois Unspoken Truths Part 3 – Your Love

Clois - Speechless

Clois - More Than A Friend

Summary: When Clark Kent finally realized his feelings towards his friend and co-worker – Lois Lane, she already decided to let go of her own feelings towards him and moved on with her life. Can Clark change her mind? Or is it Oliver's turn?

¤ώ¤

I Saw Her First

¤ώ¤

Sunday night – September 20, 2009, 8:30 pm

I sat down as I put the dog food on Shelby's plate. "Shelby, here's your food." I chortled when he licked my face. Since Mom was in Washington, he had been my best buddy in the farm. I was glad that someone too allergic for hairy mutts brought him here. Of course, she loved Shelby, although she wasn't that showy for her feelings. I went back to my room, preparing for a patrol over Smallville and Metropolis. If it wasn't too much I would stop by at her apartment and stay there for thirty minutes. Sometimes I'll stay for an hour or more than that until she was sleeping peacefully with her low snore.

Then I heard Shelby bark twice and the sound of another familiar laugh, followed by sneeze. I clenched my heart, for I knew it was going to explode once I saw those hazels again.

Walking in a normal speed towards the kitchen, I watched Shelby sitting where I left him few minutes ago. My shoulders slumped, realizing the fact that I was just imagining things. It had been two weeks since we were no longer working together as partners. Oliver assigned her to Star City for a week. I was too thankful that she never got herself into trouble. Then this week, she came back to Metropolis and we had different assignments.

We never got the chance to talk; just a few pleasantries exchanged over her coffee and maple donuts that I would place on her table every morning. After a few minutes of sitting on her chair, she would tell me goodbye and run to meet a source or to do interviews. The Blur, The Red-Blue Blur, both of which were me. I made few calls while I was in her hotel room in Green Arrow's City and to her apartment in Metropolis when she came back. She was just too cheerful to answer his call, but she wasn't that cheery around Clark.

"_Hello Miss Lane." I watched her through my x-ray vision. She was ready to go to bed with her favorite pair of pajamas. I smiled at the Mickey and Minnie Mouse prints._

"_How's the formality, Mister Blur?" I heard again the sarcastic remark._

"_Right, Lois. I just stop by to say hi." I saw the small smile on her cherry lips. How I wish I could kiss her right at that moment._

"_Riiiiight! Hello!"_

_I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Good night Lois." I was about to close my phone when she interrupted me._

"_Wait! How were your rescues today?" I watched her settled on her bed holding her cell phone by left hand to her left ear while hugging a pillow on the other._

"_Nothing huge. Few robberies while I'm here." I replied earnestly without taking a pause._

"_Here? That means you're in Star City?" Her eyes sparkled with much amusement._

"_Yes."_

"_Hmmm… I think I'll believe you now about keeping an eye on me." She teased me, which made my day._

_I wanted to say, 'I'll always be here for you,' but instead I said, "I need to go. Be safe always." Then I hang._

_I heard her murmur, "Too busy superhero."_

_I waited for a minute to send her a text message as Clark this time. I sighed; it wasn't easy to live a double identity._

_I typed, "Good night Lois." Adding a grinning smiley icon after the words, then hit the send button._

_I stared at her while reading my text message. She replied before turning off the lights. "Good night Clark. Don't forget my Starbucks coffee on Monday."_

_Clark? I sighed, I missed Smallville. I wanted to send another message but her room was dark already._

After trying to shoo away those thoughts… someone covered my eyes. Inhaling the familiar scent of flowers and vanilla, I blurted out. "Lois!"

I turned around to face her. I missed her so much; her ponytail, charming smile, eye rolling, cute laughs, everything about her. Without thinking on how she would react, I enveloped her in an embrace, which she reluctantly gave back. She pulled away and punched me in my chest.

"Wow Clark, you really missed me that much!" She smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. I was hurt with the way she reacted, but I hid it as best as I could. Before I could speak, she continued, "I brought Chinese take-out and DVDs… Just like the old times."

I looked over the food and DVDs then back to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Lo, do you have a problem?" With these kinds of token, I knew she needed someone to talk to.

"Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing. I promise. I just miss the farm." Then she put her hands on the pockets of her jacket. "C'mon, I'm starving."

After we ate in silence, we sat on the floor of the living room with our backs against the couch. I never tried to ask the same question I threw back earlier. I contented myself staring at her while sharing some of her food to Shelby. She was getting thinner. I could see the sadness in her eyes even when she was smiling. I opted not to ask her because I knew one of these days she would open up. I found myself hoping that it wasn't about Oliver.

Now, sitting side by side, she fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I smelled her hair as her head was on top of my shoulder. I gathered her in my arms, careful not to wake her up. Aware that she loved my room when she stayed with us few years ago, I gently placed her on my bed. I covered her with a blanket as she stirred for a while.

Watching her sleeping form, with all of her defenses down, she was really angelic. Everything about her was perfect. I put a light kiss on her forehead and closed the door gently before settling myself on the couch downstairs. I found myself thinking about Lois until I fell into a deep slumber.

Morning came and I woke up with Shelby sitting beside the sofa with a note on his mouth.

"Thanks Shelby," I ruffled his fur. I read Lois's message, "Clark thanks for the company, I'll see you soon."

I super sped on barefoot towards the road and saw nothing but an endless cornfield.

¤ώ¤

Two days had passed since the last time I saw her. I called her so many times, but I always ended up leaving a message on her voicemail. I went to Star City; and was surprised to catch Oliver and Lois in a lip lock. I super sped away from the place. Broken. Of all the blunders that I made, letting her go without a fight was the biggest mistake I ever did in my entire life. I was destined to be alone forever.

Here I was on the favorite part of the farm, my own fortress of solitude. I sat on the couch and opened the journal. I had few memorable notes there. Few but they were all deep and they made me what I am today. I read some of the pages, decided to write again. Now, it's all about her and the feelings I left unsaid.

September 25, 2009, 10:45 pm

_I saw her first that night in the middle of the cornfield. Her hazel eyes circled like a big saucer upon seeing me in the suit as if I was born again. Though she found a confused stranger like me she never hesitated to let me borrow her red blanket and bring me to the hospital. I smiled at the memory. She might never know or maybe she knew, but she kept on hiding behind her sarcastic remarks how thoughtful she was. She made me a cake from scratch on one of my birthdays. Though, its appearance was as awful as its taste, it didn't matter. It's the thought that truly counts. She amazed me with the gift she gave me, a journal that I now use while writing these hidden feelings. She said that this would help me in gathering my thoughts and everything that I feel. She was definitely right. She was always right._

_Of course, I heard Lois's first complaint. She talked a lot while I kept my mouth shut. She really didn't like uncomfortable silences that I provided her the whole while we were in the hospital and I was Kal instead of Clark. I will forever be grateful that she was there. She might have the never-ending complaints about the world, and unstoppable talk on everything that's happening. Nevertheless, her positivity enlightened me even during the darkest days of my life. Her simple talks opened me to a much larger environment. She might never recognize that she aided me to realize that my world didn't revolve around the barn, moping on the things that already in the past while wasting my time for blaming myself on the situations that couldn't be re-arranged. Now, I recognized the beauty of the outside world. Just like how I saw how wonderful a certain Lane was. Now, I took the road where she walked; inhaled the smell of fresh hays and flowers; recharged myself from the energy of the sun; bathed in the sudden rainfall; enjoyed the snowflakes on my jacket; ran through the withered leaves; flew as free as a dove. I provided my hands to those in need and a smile in response worth the most. Like her name, she provided me this four-letter word, hope. Hope in finding who I really was._

_I watched Lois's first sign of determination and independence when we rescued her cousin, Chloe-my best friend from her captor. That high-pointed nose means that she was the real daughter of a three-star general. This time Kara's right. Lois was strong. Lois was tough. Lois was trained to be like that. But no matter how strong she was on the outside, there was this soft spot that she allowed me to witness for few times. She had her heart broken for quite some time. She had herself involved for situations which endangered her own life. She was just too stubborn and proud. She truly was a Lane._

_I listened to Lois first real self when her sister Lucy came to Smallville. With her, looking on my telescope, I teased her back for reminding what she told me before, telescopes were for the geeks. Having a busy father and a mother who had died while she and her sister were still young, she took the responsibility of being Mom and Dad to Lucy. I didn't have a sibling, so when Lois came to our lives, my adoptive mother and father accepted her like their own daughter. It was too 'funny' but I didn't want her to be my sister. Aside from the fact that she invaded my room and I ended up on sleeping on the couch. Then she always made fun of my own brand of clothes. How on Earth had I met this woman who could make me frown in one moment and then smile afterwards? She could drive me crazy, sigh for a second, and then calm me the next. She was really something I could never imagine that turned my life upside down. Who wanted to be nicknamed as Smalville? Fortunately, it was I. I might not have liked it at first but I became accustomed to it. I missed her saying her pet name to me._

_I've been so worried about her. I couldn't figure out when it happened. Maybe since the day I saw her looking at me in a wide-eye expression; or when I rescued her under the tunnel, not moving, drowning and breathing shallow; or when I kissed her – though she wasn't aware that it was me. I need to help a friend to act as him in order to cover his secret. Secrets. Lies. Those were the things I hated the most. I couldn't expose myself and the rest of my friends to the people we care the most, for they might ended up hurt and leave as a sacrifice. There was Pete Ross, the unborn child of my Mom and Dad, my Dad-Jonathan Kent, Alicia Baker, and Lana Lang. For Lois, I couldn't risk losing her. Finally, I admitted it. I didn't realize it as early as I should have because I was so busy running away from my destiny. I was letting the darkness in. So I chose to let her go. But she was there, quietly waiting for me. She was holding on to Clark._

_Then there was Oliver Queen. He was the one who stayed with Lois when I left. He was the one who lifted her up when she needed me the most. He hurt her more than once, leaving her behind for so many times. I managed to save Lois after every tear she shed for him. Now, it was the other way around. I abandoned her and he stayed beside her._

_She deserved the best man in this world. Way much better than a man who only knew how to super speed away from his destiny._

_I saw her first. He adored her first. She loved him first._

¤ώ¤

Looking around the unfamiliar place of cream-colored paint of the apartment, I glanced at Chloe, with a camera in one hand. She shifted her gaze from the sobbing little girl carried by a woman - who's built and height were the same as Lois to me. I could see the sympathetic look on her.

Chloe whispered, "Hide somewhere; Rhian may cry endlessly when she sees you're here too." So I followed her.

"Mommy… Don't go." The pleading of the kid tore my heart. Her small arms were wrapped around the neck of her mother, not wanting to let go.

"Shhh… Don't cry Rhian. Aunt Chloe is here. Bunny and Krypto too. You'll never be alone." I could hear the trembling of her voice. Rhian continued the sobbing.

"Sweetie, I promise to bring your favorite chocolate ice cream when Daddy and I get home. I'll be out for few hours. And I'll buy you new fairy tale books and read them all to you. Mommy needs to go to work. But Daddy and Mommy will always be here for you."

With her young mind, I felt the sense of understanding creeping in as she stopped to cry.

"Promise?" She said. She looked like little Lois most especially with the pouted lips. I was too surprise to see that even of her sideward position, I finally recognized that Lois was the mother of the cute toddler. Who was the lucky father?

Lois held out her pinky finger, which the kid copied. She entwined it with the child's small finger and said, "I promise sweetie. Be good with Aunt Chloe."

The kid nodded as Lois gave her to Chloe which she blissfully accepted. "Its okay cuz, Rhian's is in good hands."

"I know Chlo, give me a ring if something comes up." She gathered her things.

"Bye Chlo, bye Sweetie."

Her cell phone rang.

"Hi Ollie… Yes, I'm going to Planet today. Rhian's okay now though she cried again… A lot…"

I sighed. After all these years, it was still Oliver Queen.

Smoke. White smoke. Until it became clouds spread all over the place. Chloe, Lois and Rhian disappeared from my sight. I closed my eyes. When I opened them another scene flashed right before my very eyes. Standing outside the veranda where I could get a better view of the people living inside the apartment. Of course, with my x-ray vision, it wasn't that hard. A part of my mind said to respect the privacy of other people. Then I became aware of the digital camera on my hand. I heard sounds coming from the living room - voices of a woman and a girl. I concentrated. Now I had a clear vision of them.

"Daddy already gave you a bath?" I paid attention on that beautiful voice, I couldn't make a mistake, and it was her. And I was right. Her dark chocolate hair tied in single ponytail; she wore a blue top tank top matched with jeans. She had a huge smile on her face while tickling the kid, about three years of age, if I wasn't mistaken. Maybe she was Rhian. The name matched with her pretty face. Same hair color… Same skin tone… Same facial expressions… She was like her. Little Lois Lane.

"Yes." In between giggles, she replied to her Mommy. "I also played with the duck and Superman and Green Arrow toys. They can float on the tub, like the duck." She was really something special as Lois smiled at her. Maybe she realized that her daughter inherited her talkativeness.

"I thought Superman can fly and Green Arrow can shoot arrows, how come they can float?" She combed her hair and put a ribbon on each side. They made the little princess much cuter than before. But who's Superman? They kept on talking about him and Green Arrow. How about the Red-Blue Blur? They never mentioned him. Me. He never became a part of their lives. I felt little pinches in my heart. How I'd love to have them in my life.

"It's because… It's because." She paused for a while.

"Because?" Lois asked Rhian again.

"Because I put them on top of the duck." Lois smiled widely. I also smiled knowing that she was so happy based on how her face lit up every time she looked at her.

She changed Rhian's pajamas to a blue shirt, red jumper with Lois's favorite Disney Princesses. I looked down; I couldn't help but grin remembering Lois's DVD Collections which I accidentally discovered that Disney cartoons were included.

"Sweetie, do you want to know how to tie your shoes?" Lois kneeled in front of her daughter while holding the shoes.

"Yes."

"It's really difficult at first when you're still learning, but of course you can't do this one yet. Maybe someday, right Sweetie?" I was right, Lois would be a great Mom. Nah, one of the best Moms in the world, which is of course I couldn't give that opportunity to her if we would end up together. She was an Earth woman while I was a Kryptonian. I would be too selfish if she would be with me for the rest of our lives.

At least I had the chance to see a future I couldn't have. I hit the camera's button capturing Lois and Rhian rubbing their noses together.

Exposing myself to them made the little princess shrieked in overly excited manner. "Dadddeeeee!!!!"

¤ώ¤

Saturday - September 26, 2009, 5:20 am

"BOYSCOUT!!!" I was a little bit flushed, still hazy from the dream that I had. Oliver was grinning in front of me. So I stood and looked outside the barn. It was daybreak.

I faced him with arms folded on my chest. "What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged, "Just checking on you."

"Checking on me?" I raised my brows.

"You didn't show up at The Watchtower last night. I guess we deserve an explanation." He shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Rescue. I was on a big rescue last night." I lied, nothing but a bad liar. Of course, I couldn't tell him that I stayed inside the barn last night, writing in my journal.

He shook his head, "Chloe said, The Blur didn't show up on any side of the world last night. No news about him."

"That's right… I want to help at no cost."

He smirked, quietly disagreeing on what I told. "Tell me Clark, this is all about a woman named Lois Lane."

I wanted to put a masked face pretending that I wasn't hurting.

"You were there the night before?" He asked when he received a silent reply.

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to compose myself.

"Clark I know you saw us that night in Star City."

Us! Yes, I understood that you and Lois got back together. And I couldn't do anything about that.

"We were distracted by a sudden gust of wind." He smirked; I wanted to punch him on his face.

"It didn't matter." I prepared to leave, putting my jacket on. "If you'll excuse me Oliver I have important things to do."

"Lois is in the Philippines." Philippines? It was located in the Far East, too far from Kansas. What was she doing there?

I suddenly stopped on going down the stairs. I spun around to face him again. "Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat, "She's in the Philippines, not for an assignment. She's there for a vacation. Clearing her head…"

"So what is that supposed to mean?"

"Clark, it's you who has the x-ray vision, seems like you've been so blind about her feelings for --" I cut him off.

"Lois is a very strong woman. Independent. She knows what she wanted." The floor became an exciting thing to look at.

"She's torn between you and The Blur." He added abruptly.

I was in shock hearing those words from him. "Clark, even though she doesn't know about your dual identity, she's still in love with the same man. Look, her heart belongs to you." He patted my arm twice. "You know, she can handle the truth about you and your heritage. Give her a chance."

"I did it once, but she ended up being hurt by protecting me from those people who couldn't understand that I'm here to protect the world not to rule and destroy it. In the end, I had to turn back time using the Legion ring. I can't do that again, it's too risky."

"As you've said, Lois is a strong woman she can handle it! And don't worry about what you saw a few nights ago. That wasn't what it looked like."

* * *

**_September 23, 2009, 10:30 pm_**

**"_Thanks Oliver. I'm just too exhausted about everything. You're right. I need some time to think." She stepped out of the car even before Oliver could open the door for her._**

**"_No need to mention that. You deserve a vacation since you've been so dedicated with your work. You'll be the Star Reporter of the Daily Planet in the near future." Oliver teased her, giving her heads-up._**

**"_Hahaha! Right. You're so sure how to boost my confidence huh?" She stopped at the entrance of the hotel. Oliver followed her with a step lower than Lois, thus it made them almost of the same height. Lois was wearing three-inch heels._**

**"_Of course, I do. It's an honor to be accompanied by the prettiest and most stunning woman of Metropolis." He smiled knowing that he was telling the truth. Almost every man in the restaurant looked at her._**

**_Lois turned around; too surprise to see how close they were. "You know what? You're trained to become Star City's playboy billionaire."_**

**_He laughed quietly. _**

**"_Girls are lining up for your attention. Don't lie about that." She smirked._**

**"_Nah…" Oliver shrugged. "And about that, I'm a change man."_**

**"_Really? Since when?"_**

**"_Since the day I met you." He stared at her seriously._**

**_Lois pouted her lower lip and nodded. "I never heard that one until now." She laughed which sounded like music to Oliver's ears._**

**"_Yes. And if ever… After your vacation… I'll be waiting for you. I hope you reconsider… I mean…" He claimed her lips by holding the back of her head. She was in shock, unprepared for Oliver's action, she couldn't think straight. They stood still until a gust of wind interrupted them. She pulled out._**

**"_Oliver… I'm sorry but… I just can't… I…"_**

**_Oliver stared at Lois. He felt a sudden heavy punch in the gut. "I know... I'm sorry. I need to go. Good night Lois." He nodded sadly turning away from her. _**

**"_Good night Ollie."_**

**"_You should go inside the hotel, it's getting cold." He smiled slightly wanting to lighten the situation. Though Lois could still read the sadness in his eyes._**

**"_I think you should leave first. I'll stay here until you go." She was torn between wanting not to hurt him and being truthful._**

**"_Nah, ladies first." Oliver chuckled. "I can handle myself."_**

**_Lois stared at him before she finally made a decision. "Okay, be careful. And thank you."_**

**_She entered the hotel as Oliver changed his expression into pure sadness. With a heavy heart, he opened his car's door. His cellular phone buzzed for an incoming message. It read… "I'm sorry." From Lois. He replied, "It's okay. Thanks for telling me the truth." He looked back once more to the entrance where she walked, a stray of tear fell. He turned on the engine and drove back home._**

* * *

September 26, 2009, 5:25 am

Inhaling the needed air, Oliver continued, "She doesn't love me the way she loves you. You and Lois have this connection stronger than anything in this universe. Clark, I'm not blind. I can see how you look at her every time she's looking away and she does the same thing to you. All the bantering and bickering are just some of the proof of how much you are attracted to each other. Small things like how you smiled at her or always keeping an eye on her, they show that you do love her. It's been years since you met her, why you can't you tell her how much she means to you? When are you going to tell her? When there's not enough time or when she finds someone? Think about it Kent. Life is too short. You don't know what's going to happen next. If you love her, tell her. Don't let the chance passes you by."

Was there a pain in his voice on every word he was telling me? I stared at him and saw the sincerity in the way he spoke. He handed me a calling card. "That's where you'll find Lois."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did before. She came into my life, but I couldn't find a way to balance my world. I let her go that easy, until I realize that she occupied a space that no one could ever replace. Too late for me to comprehend that it was her."

"So why don't you fight for her?"

"She finally found the right man for her and it's not me. Lois and I are not meant to be together. It's Lois and Clark right from the start."

For the second time, he patted me. "Go Boy Scout! Don't hurt her. If you ever do that or even think about that, I have enough stock of Green K." Oliver smiled. It was a genuine smile, which I returned.

"Thank you Oliver. Don't worry, I'll make her happy! You're right, I love her."

He nodded. "Go."

I gave him a hug before super speeding away from the farm, hoping that Lois didn't close her heart to me.

¤ώ¤

September 26, 2009, 5:28 pm (Philippine Time)

My feet landed on the exact location. I could hear my own heart beat while watching Lois from a distance. I wished I could read her mind, but I couldn't. She was so busy writing notes while occasionally looking down at the bluest water of the beach. We both face the sun, which was about to set on the horizon in few hours. I opted to stay on the part of the island where she couldn't see me while I could see her through her sideward position. She sat on the top of the elevated part of the island where Bermuda grass grew. She held her pen in her left hand. If she only knew how beautiful she was with the stray locks of hair swayed with the wind. Lois always managed to take my breath away even without any effort. With her eyes. With her hair. With her smile. With her words. With her movements. I loved everything about her. I never blinked for I was so afraid that she would disappear from my sight. So I stayed there… watching her… waiting for her.

I watched her fold the paper and place it inside her notes. Pain struck me when she wiped a tear from her cheek. She stood and finally faced the setting sun. I wanted to take away all the hurt… but how? How could I tell her how much she meant to me? I opened my phone and removed its voice modifier. I took a deep breath before dialing Lois's phone number. I heard the ring and watched her startled with the sound. She grabbed her mobile phone, I hinted some sort of indecision on her part as she kept on staring on the gadget's screen before she hit the button.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lane. Are you okay?" I wasn't sure if those were the right words to say. She never said a single word, but I could hear her sighs.

"I haven't seen you around for few days… and I was wondering where you were." Did I say it right? But the answer that I got was another sigh. Did she already have the clue? I waited for her to say something, but she never did.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I just wanted to see if you're okay. You are, aren't you? You're okay." The silent treatment wasn't that good. Lois was mad, I could tell.

"Miss Lane?" Wishing I could hear a word from her. I repeated, "Miss Lane?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I was taken aback by the sadness in her voice. Her words were near whisper.

"Are." I gulped. "Are you sure?" I couldn't see her expression from where I was hiding. Too frustrating on my part. I wanted to console her, to hug her but something prevented me from doing that. A call for help grabbed my attention. I couldn't leave Lois with her condition right now, but the call turned into cries of help.

I heard her say, "I'm just tired… That's all." I wanted to stay; I wished she would still understand.

"I need to go. Goodbye Lois." I wished she would wait until I came back. I super sped away but my heart stopped when I heard her say, "Goodbye Clark."

¤ώ¤

It had been a very difficult decision in my life to leave Lois in a situation when she already laid down all of her defenses. Seeing how vulnerable she was tore my heart into pieces. Standing outside her rented cottage, watching through my x-ray vision, she was there eating a tub of double fudge chocolate ice cream. The sound of the television was a little loud. Loud in the sense that Lois didn't want to be alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"_Jodi, pangako babalik ako para sa iyo. Tandaan mo mahal na mahal kita!"_

"_Mahal din kita Cholo, maghihintay ako."_

Traveling all around the world, I'd met different races and it enabled me to read, write, speak and understand foreign languages. One of them was Filipino, the native language of the Philippines where Lois and I were now. A promise of love. Waiting for a love to come back. That was the message of the conversation. I saw Lois wipe her face with her hand. She was crying again.

Despite of the humid weather, accompanied by the warm wind, a sudden rainfall took place. The downpour didn't affect me, I was hoping that it would wash away all the mistakes that I've done, letting myself doubt the feelings I had for her.

She murmured, "You know what, ice cream, I know you tastes delicious, sweet, chocolatey. I can't understand why you're tasteless tonight. Why am I watching this drama show? Too many channels, to choose from, why do I have to see that scene?" She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "How I wish Clark is like you Cholo. Jodi is so lucky to have you. You catch her when she falls. Unlike me. I end up waiting for nothing. Nothing but heartache. Of course, that's my fault. I lowered all my defenses. I removed my armor and disarmed myself. You let yourself fall for a friend. One of your treasured friends. Lois, you're crying again. Stop it, Lois. Stop it. This is not good, talking to myself and inanimate object." She let out a fainted laugh. "But I can't help it, it's really painful."

Yes, I heard them all. My tears were blended with the rainwater. I was soaking all wet, including my heart. I knocked on her door, praying she would let me in. I knocked again and heard her footsteps coming. With all the mixed emotions I felt, I made a few steps back.

When the door finally opened, I stared at her face through the dim night. Thousand different feelings rushed over me after seeing her fresh from crying and hurting. I was staggered with the way she was looking at me, I remembered our almost kiss on the night of Chloe's wedding. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the right words to say, so I closed it again. I contented myself to stare at her. As hurt and disappointment spread across her face, I could sense that her walls were building up again. I made a move, the one that I was supposed to do right at the beginning. I grabbed her upper arms and captured her lips with mine. I could feel the uneasiness, but I continued kissing her gently, until she parted her lips allowing me to enter and deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced in uniform steps. I could taste the cherry and chocolate in her mouth. I enveloped her in an embrace, feeling her warmth on my wet skin. She put her arms around my neck, making us much closer than before. When the need of oxygen became necessary, I put my head on the hollow of her neck. I whispered the words that I needed to say, "I love you Lois. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I repeated the words over and over again. I knew it was too difficult to heal the wounds that I gave to her.

I cupped her face as I looked down into her beautiful face. "I love you too, Smallville."

"Smallville? You called me Smallville again."

She nodded in between smiles. I kissed her again, much longer than the first one. I have her. She has me. That's all that really matters.

I couldn't remember who pulled out first from the passionate kiss. I rested my forehead on hers. I heard her whisper, "Smallville."

"Hmmm." I replied while I kept my eyes close. I felt her touch on my heaving chest. She tiptoed to kiss me lightly, and then she disappeared quickly when I opened my eyes.

"Hey Smallville, wear this!" She harshly threw the 'thing' that almost hit my face if not with my strong reflexes, followed by a towel. I opened the plastic and revealed the blue t-shirt with Pearl Farm, Davao print. I raised my brows at her.

"Hope it fits." She said. I shared my facial expression, hiding a small smirk on my lips.

"Okay! I'll leave! Anyway you wet my favorite pajamas so I need to change." She turned around to go to her own room leaving me on the couch. I heard another mutter. "As if I haven't seen that before."

"Lois!!!"

"Yeah, I know you can hear me, Blur!"

She went back as soon as she said the word Blur. "See… I didn't peek and you're done! You super sped!"

I looked at her with crease forehead. She rolled her eyes.

"Look Lo, since you wanted to see me half-naked, you forgot to change your wet clothes. " I teased her, which made her blush- she was so cute.

"Hey who said that?" She punched me on my chest. "Ouch!" She winced in pain.

"Lois, does it hurt? Sorry, it's like punching steel. C'mon give me your hand." I commanded her, too worried that I broke her knuckles.

"Just kidding! I'm okay! But… Achooo!"

"See now you're getting sick. Stay back!" I lasered her wet clothes to make them dry.

"Wow! That was the first time I see you actually do that though you mentioned everything about you, your powers, and your heritage during my interviews with you as The Red-Blue Blur. Thanks for trusting me." I watched how her face glowed with her smile.

I moved forward, held her right hand and put stray locks of hair behind her ear. "Lois, it's me who must say thank you. Thank you because you opened your heart to me. For being so understanding. For being the constant source of my strength. For believing in a Kryptonian like me. For standing by my side… And for letting me be myself… Not as the Blur but as Clark Kent, the bumbling farm boy from Kansas. Thanks for accepting everything about me. Thank you for loving me."

"Too sappy Smallville," she sniffed. "I hate you for always making me cry."

"Sorry Lo." I lifted her chin as I wiped her tears and kissed her again which she gladly accepted.

I mumbled in a very low voice, while standing very close to the love of my life. "I know this is too early, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it Clark?"

"Lois, will you marry me?"

Her eyes almost popped out in shock, but seconds after, it turned into a crooked smile and the light shone on her face.

¤ώ¤

I sat in the center of my favorite couch; it was still early as I glanced on our wall clock. I placed the laptop on the center table and opened it with too much excitement. I made few clicks and there were the women in my life smiling widely at me as their photo displayed as the wallpaper of my computer.

I clicked the pictures icon and the slideshow began. The photos appeared one-by-one. I chuckled looking at my daughter Rhian with chocolate ice cream all over her face while Krypto licked the remaining ice cream on the cone she was holding. Yes, definitely she was the one I dreamt of few years ago. My own flesh and blood. Thankful that Lois and I had her. Dr. Klein from Star Labs already said that it was too risky for us to have our own child. We have incompatible genes and different molecular structure. I had to tell Dr. Klein everything about me and Superman. I trusted him with my secret, which he promised that he wouldn't tell a single soul. He was a good friend of mine since I saved him from the laboratory's explosion. But when Lois told me that she was pregnant, I was reluctant at first because I couldn't afford to lose any one of them, or worse, both of them.

_I put the phone back to its place; my world collided when I heard Doctor Klein's news. The fertilized egg, the doctor said must be removed from Lois's womb before it grew and affected her mother's human body. No one could tell what may happen to Lois while she carried our child. Our baby. How could I tell her?_

_I opened our room while holding a glass of milk and oatmeal. These were the foods that she could eat and drink. Looking around our room, Lois was supposed to be on the bed resting. I knocked on the bathroom and heard splashes of water. I x-rayed it and found her throwing up on the toilet bowl. I opened the door and kneeled beside her. I held her damp hair and touched her back to give her comfort. She kept on throwing up, though she hadn't had her breakfast yet. She was trembling as she sat on the tiled floor while taking her strength from me. I wiped the beads of sweat on her face._

"_Smallville," she said in a weak tone. "Dr. Klein called like he promised, didn't he?"_

_I knew the question was about to come, I prepared myself. "Yes."_

"_He said we can't have the baby." She looked up to read my expression. I had to be strong for her. I had to tell her the truth. I choked as I said the words, "I'm sorry Lo."_

_She didn't say a word for a minute, she stared down, and I couldn't see her face. But her grasp on my biceps was tighter than before. _

"_Smallville please tell them not to take our baby away from us." She sobbed. I felt like my heart was being squeezed by two hands. I tried to be strong but my tears flowed freely hearing those words from my wife. "Clark I'm begging you. We… We waited… for almost two years to have this one." She held her stomach with the other hand. "Smallville, promise me."_

_I kissed the top of her head; I tried to compose myself before saying the words, I said in a throaty voice. "I promise."_

_Lois wanted to keep her at any cost, no matter what happens. For months while seeing her belly become bigger and bigger, I was so afraid for her, for the baby, for myself. She was on a bed rest for the whole time of pregnancy; I was too helpless. Superman and Jor-el couldn't do anything. I sat on a chair, careful not to wake her up. But then she opened them. She simply touched my face and said everything will be alright. I would always adore Lois for her strength and will power. Truly, she was one-of-a-kind._

"_Smallville!"_

_I looked at her, "Lois, what's hurting?"_

"_She's moving!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Our baby! She's kicking! She knows you're here."_

"_Where?"_

"_Here!"_

"_Lo, she's moving! She's an active baby. Hey baby, please lessen the kicking, your Mommy can't sleep especially at night."_

"_Smallville, she listened to what you said."_

"_At least she knows how to follow rules."_

_Lois rolled her eyes and laughed._

Then there was Rhian kissing Lois's forehead after their story telling session. Another photo flashed, they were rubbing their noses after Lois taught our little daughter on how to tie her shoes. They were really cute together. I smiled at their close-up picture after they put make-up on each other's faces; they pouted their lips as I clicked the camera. I slightly laughed seeing myself wearing make-up too, I remembered how they put that to my face, making me like a clown. We also had our photos making funny faces after that. Then I carried Rhian on my shoulder while I played as my little princess's donkey.

There was the photo of our little angel with her grandma Martha on her first birthday while giving her Nana a forkful of spaghetti which mom gladly took in.

These were my favorite shots; Rhian and the General. She was a little shy when she met him for the first time. I almost choked when she put porridge on Lois's Dad face while he sat down to talk to her. She was barely ten-months old then. She smiled menacingly. I held my forehead because that was the first time Rhian did that and for god's sake, it was the General. Lois was on the verge of laughing out loud but then she simply put her hand on her mouth, pretending to be serious.

_He said while wiping the sticky substance, "Sweet child of yours, Lo."_

_Our little one knew how to melt a heart made of stone when she waved her hand with the spoon and said, "Grandpa!"_

The General's smile widened and took her from the baby chair giving her kisses. Since then, he always visited us every time he had his assignment near Metropolis, buying lots of toys for his granddaughter.

Chloe also had moments with her niece while playing with her bunnies and dolls. Chloe and Lois had natural charm for kids.

Oliver too. On the stolen shot, his face was flushed in deep red while trying to comfort the never-ending cries of his goddaughter. Dinah, Bart, Chloe and Lois were laughing on the background. Of course, it was me who took the photo.

"Smallville." I heard her calling.

"A minute Lo." Then she appeared from our room ready to go to the Planet dazzling as ever.

She frowned at me. "What's with the wardrobe malfunction?"

I looked down at my white t-shirt and pajama. "I was just looking at Rhian's photos. I realized how fast the years have passed by. In few years she'll grow up as pretty as her Mommy. How many boys do I have to yell at and give challenges before they pass and have her heart?"

Lois giggled, "Easy Smallville, I think you'll be much stricter than the General."

"I'm a little nervous for her first day at school. After these past couple of years of being home schooled by Chloe this is her first day to be with other kids."

Lois put her hand on my chest, "Its okay. Don't worry about her. She's a Lane-Kent after all. She has the best combination of genes. She can do it. So put your three-piece suit on, we have to bring her to school and we need to go to the office."

She winked as she tiptoed to kiss me. I almost lost all my thoughts when her lips touched mine.

Still dizzy form her kiss, I super sped to change into my work suit. When I was done in a matter of seconds, I saw two pairs of hazels glancing at me in admiration.

"Smallville, I love that tie you're wearing!"

"Sure thing Mrs. Kent, it's your gift."

She smiled.

"Daddy!" She tugged at my suit. So I sat down to level with her.

"It's going to be fine Princess Rhy. Make friends. You need them. Trust me."

"But I have you, Mommy, Nana, Grandpa, Aunt Chloe, Aunt Lucy, and Uncle Ollie."

"Sweetie, you have to go to school. Don't worry, you're going to meet your best friend there," Lois said to her.

"But Mommy, I have my best friend Krypto."

We both said in calming tone. "Powers in check." We looked at each other, realizing that we both said the same thing. I knew Lois was as worried as I was. Lois enumerated our daughter's abilities.

"Super strength?"

"In control Mommy."

"Super speed?"

"Yes."

"Super breath?"

She nodded in response.

"See sweetie, there's nothing to worry about." My wife touched our daughter's long hair.

"Mommy… Daddy… There's a new one."

I glanced at Lois; she nudged me to ask Rhian.

"What's that Princess?"

"I can float."

I sighed. This might be hard for her. Due to her sun's early exposure, she had inherited most of my powers and abilities even at her young age. Most probably, she could fly too, maybe before her adolescent period starts. "When did it happen?"

"This morning I was floating on top of my bed."

"Listen Rhian, like your other powers, it can't harm other people. You have to control this one too. Always remember Mommy and Daddy will always be here for you."

"I know, Daddy."

Lois and I hugged her at the same time. "Let's go. I want to meet my new best friend."

She held us with both her hands. I could see myself in her and I could also see her Mom's traits in her. She would be a greater hero than Superman someday.

I stopped the car in front of the school building. I opened the doors for Lois and Rhian as she gave our daughter another batch of support by turning around and squeezing our daughter's hand who's sitting in the back seat.

They jumped out of the car doing their usual pinky finger promise. Rhian kissed us on our cheeks.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I can do it! Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'll see you later!"

She walked back wards while waving her goodbye. When she turned around, a boy of her age bumped into her and landed on the floor.

I was about to help when Lois grabbed my hand and winked at me. "Smallville, she's about to meet her best friend remember?"

I nodded watching the two children in amusement.

"I'm sorry." Our Rhian held out her hand to help the young boy, which he accepted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." He scratched his head. I chuckled at his reply. Lois mumbled, "Smallville-like."

"It's okay. I'm Rhian Louisse Lane-Kent."

"I'm Peter Lang-Ross Jr."

My jaw dropped in surprise, Lois was a little bit shocked too. "Small world, Clarkie."

"Peter, my hand", Rhian said when he squeezed it.

"Sorry Rhian! What grade are you in?"

"First grade."

The boy smiled widely. I remembered this kind of reaction when I had my first crush. "Me too! We're classmates!"

"Hope so."

They ran as the bell rang signaling the start of class. When they disappeared through our normal naked eye, I opened the car door for my wife.

"I think there's nothing to worry about." Lois smiled at me.

"Yeah." I said smirking. I took my wife's hand and squeezed it gently. I started the engine, my mind on the conversation of the two kids. I realized that someday this Pete Junior will be going to write his own version of I Saw Her First or maybe When I First Saw Her.

¤ώ¤

FIN ;D

Reviews are welcome!!!^_^


End file.
